a world destroyed
by mardaxe
Summary: The world is destroyed,There is an all new even more powerful alien that killed the hybrid,and he has an army of aliens. Using their powers to destroy the world.Gwen is dead.and ben only has a small team.rated m for chapt.2 and later chapter's.ben/kevin
1. the makeing of a new team

The making of a new team

"Ben…Ben…I'm getting a signal it's from three different plumbers badges." Jet said as he flew over the gap to Ben's room and or the meeting room.

Ben turned from the giant table that showed all of the earth destroyed parts and non-destroyed, "where are they he asked" as he pulled on his tattered green jacket.

"Their across the valley, their extremely close…but we can't get any life forces that are human…only alien...and something's moving…but it's not human." Jet looked worried

"Fine get me echo and Hume!" Ben ordered jet as he got on to his skate board and mumbled, "hover form" the wheel's dropped off as it lifted into the air and he flew out to meet the giant dinosaur and the small screeching alien….

Kevin and his team across the valley

"Come on guy's we can't beat them without Ben and his team-"

"yes, but all I'm saying is I don't think he's going to be to thrilled to see you after you left him when Gwen died"

"Shut up Todd he won't care as long as he get's more people for his team" Kevin shouted getting annoyed at Todd.

"fine you get burned to a crisp by swamp fire or zapped buy any of his other aliens don't come crying to me" Todd spoke non-chalently as he created a small fire ball and started to toss it around like it was a base-ball.

Ben, Echo and Hume half way to where the plumber's badges are

"Hume go scout ahead!' Ben ordered the humongous dinosaur like creature from his green and black hover board.

"You got it" Hume's voice was scratchy and deep as it traveled around the barren and trash filled cavern. Hume walked ahead as both Echo and Ben stopped to watch him start to walk and instantly grow about sixty feet up into the air he turned his head this way and that looking and he boomed down to them in an even deeper and scratchier voice, "I see them their on top of skull cliff… but Ben you wont like who it is." He shrunk back to his six foot self and spoke again. "It's Kevin, Todd, and a creature that looks like your goop.

Kevin and his team on Skull Mountain

"Did you guy's see that" glop whistled at Kevin and Todd  
"yea that must have been Hume" Kevin said sarcastically

"Todd busted out laughing as he jumped on to a rock sank in a bit and threw fire straight down at the ground to get it in the air and then blasted non-stop behind him as he rode around on it as if it were a flaming hover-board.

Ben and his team in the canyon below skull-mountain

"Well that's Todd and I believe I just saw a small green flash as something…" Ben was cut of as a giant glob of green gew flew down and landed right infront of him along with a small hovering disk that came down a bit slower than the gew.

"hello" the disk whistled at Ben and his team, "I'm gloop and you must be Ben and I don't know who you all are…Kevin and Todd should be down here in just a few short…" gloop formed a giant hole in it's head just as a fire ball was about to fly through it.

"Hey Todd…cool it you could have hit Ben…we wouldn't want his hair to get fried off now would we…" Kevin's cocky smile could be heard through out his words, as he slid down skull-mountain. In the matter form of rock. Ben couldn't help himself from smiling as he heard Kevin…he hadn't heard him sense the day Gwen died…and he ran away to emotionally scared to help him cope with Gwen's death.

"Hey Kev" Ben yelled with joy in his voice and then he stopped the joy and spoke calmly. And almost robotically as he flew up on his hover board to meet Kevin on a ledge he had stopped at, "What is it you wanted? You know I can't come out to see you when ever you-"Ben was interrupted as Kevin jumped onto the hover board and kissed him. Ben pushed him away, "you made your choice when you ran away…I don't want crap right now I have a war to fight."

"What just because I left when Gwen died means we broke up…I was effected by her death to yu know…I'm not I totally heartless yu know." the hover board had began to decline towards the ground from the weight of Kevin and Ben.

"yea that's exactly what it mean's…I needed you and you left me there hurt and alone…you left me when the world was going to hell… you left!" Ben sounded slightly hurt and pissed off at the same time.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to-"

"You just wanted to what? Huh? You anted to help by leaving" Ben started jabbing the crap out of Kevin's chest, causing pain on both sides,

"you wanted to help by leaving me in my darkest hour…well you did real well…I had to cope with Gwen's death all by myself…I had to build a new team from scratch…I had to find a way to get around, and a place to stay where my team would be safe. All. On. My. Own." Ben was furious now not holding any of it in. not keeping his kool. Just letting it all out. He swung and lost his balance... he wind milled his arms and fell only to be caught by Kevin who smiled at him.

"See you can't live without me" he spoke sarcastically but there was pleading in his eyes and Ben new he loved him…_but he still shouldn't have left me_ Ben thought scornfully.

Ben tunred his head to see the ground was only..mabie four feet below, "no I think I can live without you."

"so can we join your team or not" Kevin said after he pulled Ben to his feet and dropped off the board to the ground.

"yea i guess you can" Ben said not really paying much attention to Kevin but more to his team.

"thanx" kevin said noticing that Ben's attention had shifted to his team and not him. he reached out and placed his hand on a trashed car and turning into metal.


	2. love and lust within the team

Love and lust within a team

"So you want me to give you a second chance" Ben laughed

"well no not exactly I just want you to explain why you hate me and mabie-"  
"woe…woe…woe you think I hate you…I love you but you broke my heart Kevin you left me when I needed you…you didn't even explain why you just disappeared after the fight and now you expect everything to be okay and me to take you in like that." Ben frowned over at Kevin who was frowning down at his bed.

"no I didn't mean it that way…I just…I mean that's just how I work through thing's I runaway and go somewhere else…I guess it's from when I was younger…I always ran and hid after I would steal something…or do something that I shouldn't have done so it carried over to when something goes wrong…I'm sorry I left you and I wish I could change that…but I can't…I wish I could have…" Ben opened his mouth to speak but Kevin raised a hand and lifted up his head revealing pleading eyes to Ben, "I mean would have stayed so I could have been a shoulder that you could have cried on or been able to hold you… and be there but I wasn't ready. And for that I am truly sorry!"

Ben was truly stumped at what Kevin had just said… he had just said he actually regretted doing something…and took all the blame. "When did you become so emotional, Kev" Ben asked as he crawled over to Kevin at the foot of the bed.

"when I started missing you…the smell of your hair and the lushness of your lip's pushed against mine…I could only have puny memories of that I couldn't have the real thing…I guess what I'm saying is I missed you and I wish I didn't-" Kevin was interrupted as been climbed infront of him and kissed him…this time forcing his tongue into Kevin's mouth.

When they broke apart Kevin was breathless, "as I said before I never stopped loving you…and probably will never stop!" Kevin got up holding Ben to him as he turned and laid them both down on the small twin bed. Kevin's hands roamed all of Ben's body until finally coming to the bottom of the shirt where he lifted it only breaking apart for the slightest instant to lift the shirt over Ben's head. Ben entangled his hands into Kevin's long/short hair as soon as his shirt was off. They stayed making out until Ben freed one hand and it traveled to Kevin's button of his blue-jean pants. Kevin new that sign from before that was the sign that Ben was ready to take it the next step further. Kevin felt Ben fiddling with his button with one hand and finally he felt looseness of his pant's being unbuttoned, he heard the zipper being unzipped…Ben's hand traveled under the Kevin's underwear. To his rock hard member.

He fiddled with the head before breaking apart the kiss, "do you want to first or do I get to" he purred into Kevin's ear!" Kevin moaned a response telling Ben to g ahead do what ever he wanted. Kevin rolled over onto his back as Kevin slid down him to his member.

Once Kevin's member was right infront of Ben's face, Ben licked it through Kevin's underwear. Causing Kevin to moan even louder. Ben pulled the underwear and pant's the rest of the way off revealing Kevin's giant of a member, the thing was truly a monster with its full twelve inches. Ben started by licking the underside of his member, making Kevin let out a breathless pant. Ben latched onto the bottom right where he knew he would get the best affect from Kevin. And sucked causing Kevin to scream Ben's name, over and over again. When Ben finally engulfed Kevin's penis, it caused Kevin to shudder with the sheer delight. Ben pushed out his tongue before taking in the full twelve inches and slid it around Kevin's pulsing member.

Kevin purred ben's name as hefinally took his cock in all the way. He sucked and nibbled and did everything that Kevin loved him to do to him. When he started to taste the first bit of pre-cum he lifted his head to see, Kevin who had his hands in tight fist gripping the bed sheet's ad his eyes squeezed shut, Ben smiled and finished the job realy quick.

Licking the cum away from his mouth Ben crawled over to Kevin, nibbled a little on his earlobe and then whispered, " go to sleep…tomorrow will be a long and stressful day for us all." He dragged Kevin up to his pillow and and snuggled up to him… and fell fast asleep.


End file.
